


Shadows Hide

by QuickSilverFox3



Series: Sweet Painful Salvation [5]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Miracles Hurt Crowley, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hurt Crowley (Good Omens), Hurt No Comfort, Miracles Hurt Crowley, Post-Arrangement, Whump, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 11:21:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20723387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuickSilverFox3/pseuds/QuickSilverFox3
Summary: Crowley is alone and hurt, beginning to reach his breaking point





	Shadows Hide

**Author's Note:**

> AU where miracles hurt Crowley

Crowley hissed, more animalistic than his current human shape should allow. 

His wings reared up, shadows dancing along his walls as light peeked through from the streetlamps outside. 

London was still and quiet, and somewhere, stumbling along it's streets and weeping in joy, was a woman who could continue to enjoy them.

"I can't keep doing this," Crowley whispered, voice small and tight, blood seeping through his fingers as he shook. It hurt. It burned and yet he kept going back.

"I have to do this."

The needle burned as he stitched himself back together, tears rolling down his cheeks.


End file.
